Silver Lining
by cokeerr
Summary: Ginny always loved Harry Potter and she always will


Ginny Weasley had only ever loved one person in the romantic sense. Sure she had dated multiple people there was Michael and Dean but they both lacked the messy black hair and the green eyes that shone through his glasses neither one of them was him neither one of them was Harry Potter.

Ginny Weasley loved him the first time she saw him on the platform trying to figure out where in the hell the Hogwarts express was he was just a nameless boy in oversized clothes with a lost look on his face. He was just a boy that she couldn't take her eyes off of to this day she is not entirely sure why maybe it was the hardened sense the fact that he seemed alone but eager the fact that he seemed so unaware of the power that he held in the form of the wand or maybe it was the way that the green eyes seemed to take in and appreciate everything like nothing was worthless like the bunch of Weasleys in second hand robes were the only people he wanted to be talking with, but maybe she just knew in the back of her mind that he was going to do great things.

The summer before Ginny's first year at hogwarts was filled with blushes and stares as she got used to the boy she was infatuated with living upstairs. Ginny had heard stories from Ron about how Harry had heroically beaten Voldemort again.

When they got to school though he ignored her and she the shy first year took refuge in a journal that could talk to her. Then she woke up in the Hospital to discover that he had saved her… because she was his best friend's little sister.

In her second year she managed to conceal the blushes red as her hair and confine the times she thought of him to late at night in the dorms when the drapes on her bed were closed and she couldn't sleep.

When in her third year his name was drawn from the goblet she promised herself that she was over him. She tried not to think of him even went to the Yule ball with Neville but when Harry flew around the arena escaping the dragon her knuckles were white as they gripped the railing and when he came up from the water she let go of a breath she hadn't known she had been holding that she later promised had been because it was her brother that he dragged with him and when the two bodies returned from the maze she sat up all that night thanking god that he hadn't died.

In her fourth year she decided to try to find someone she would like better than Harry that someone ended up being Michel. She convinced Michael to join the DA figured she would focus on him during the meetings not Harry. That was not the case when she was talking to Michael she would look over his shoulder at Harry talking to Cho who she tried so hard to dislike. Then Harry had a vision of Sirius dying and Ginny followed him to the Ministry of magic and to battle Death Eaters without a second thought after all she would follow him anywhere.

In her fifth year Michael was history and she went with Dean a friend of Harry's in an attempt to once again get over him. Her relationship with Dean was filled with glances at Harry and and pretending that those glances hadn't happened. The Quidditch practices were her favorite parts of the day the times when she was in the air when she would flirt with Harry (it was just a friendly banter she alway told herself). Then after she won the Quidditch cup she ran towards him deciding for that one moment she could be happy she coud admit that she loved him but when she threw herself into his arms he leaned down and did the thing she least expected. He kissed her and for a moment time was lost it just froze and she enjoyed the moment hoping she wouldn't wake up anytime soon but when they broke apart she realized it wasn't a dream. Those months until the end of the year were the best of her life. At Dumbledore's funeral she refused to cry but later that night at home in her own bed she cried for what she almost had.

When he came to the burrow at the dawn of her sixth year she knew that his stay would not last for long, so when his birthday came along she kissed him more for her benefit than his and for a couple of moments with his hand in her hair she pretended that there was nothing wrong with the world. He was gone after the wedding. When she got to Hogwarts the curtains on her bed were often closed as she stared at the top of the canopy praying hoping and wishing with all of her mind that he was alright, the worst moment of her life was seeing Hagrid carrying the limp body of the Chosen one her chosen one.

And now as they exchange their vows she says to Harry "You were always my silver Lining"

**Hey thanks to everybody who read this story I hope you liked it feel free to leave a review thanks hope you have a magical day.**

**-cokeerr**


End file.
